Love Collection
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Coleção de drabble collections. Vários ships.
1. Trio

_Trio_

* * *

><p><strong>Wishes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Harry queria um sanduíche. Um daqueles grandes, com muito queijo e tomate. Queria que o pão fosse de orégano e que tivesse molho branco. Queria um daqueles sanduíches gigantes, que ele comia em uma lanchonete perto da casa dos Dursley nas férias de Hogwarts.

Ele também queria dormir, queria chorar, queria abraçar Ginny e dizer a ela que nunca mais iria embora. Harry queria ser auror, queria ter filhos, queria pular de pára-quedas e conhecer a Itália. Mas, por enquanto, um sanduíche seria perfeito.

**Hermione**

Agora ela tinha tempo para ler Ulisses. Hermione sempre quis ler Ulisses, porque todos diziam que era muito difícil e ela nunca conseguiria ler. Não tivera tempo na escola, estava ocupada demais com a guerra. Mas agora ela leria Ulisses.

Ela também aprenderia um pouco de física quântica. Queria saber sobre animais fantásticos e astronomia. Queria treinar suas aptidões em runas, talvez traduzir algumas coisas. Hermione queria aprender tudo sobre Ron, também, cada detalhe, cada história, cada sarda em seus ombros. Mas, primeiro, ia ler Ulisses.

**Ron**

Ele já se imaginava flutuando sobre os campos de quadribol. Quando chegasse em casa, a primeira coisa que faria era pegar sua vassoura e sobrevoar os campos até que chegasse no limite, onde enxergaria os prédios da cidade trouxa.

E, chegando no limite, ele faria muito coisa. Ele queria ajudar George com a loja. Queria conhecer mais de música trouxa. Queria aprender a cozinhar, já que Hermione já provara não ter muito talento. Queria Hermione. Mas isso tudo só depois da volta no campo, em cima de sua vassoura.


	2. Draco e Ginny  1

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>Por nós<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por ela<strong>

Deixou o pai esperando até meia-noite para jantar. Deixou a mãe sozinha no domingo à tarde, dizendo que ia ao Ministério pesquisar algumas coisas para os seus estudos. Deixou Astoria no dia do parto, sem o marido, na ala hospitalar do Saint Mungus. Deixou Scorpius dormir sem mais uma história do pai. Deixou muitas histórias sem um laço final.

**Por ele**

Deixou o pai e a mãe preocupados, os cabelos brancos entrando nos ruivos, porque não chegava para o almoço de Páscoa. Deixou George e Ron curiosos, aparatando no Beco Diagonal sem ser para visitá-los. Deixou Harry sozinho na cama em noites frias. Deixou James, Albus e Lily perguntando por que a mãe estava passando tanto tempo no jornal. Deixou muitas perguntas sem respostas.

**Por eles**

Deixaram a família para trás, junto com ideais firmes e alguns preconceitos. Deixaram as crenças que tinham um sobre o outro e sobre o que aconteceu na Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Deixaram que o outro entrasse em suas vidas e dominasse cada segundo, cada suspiro e cada pensamento. Deixaram muitas coisas proibidas acontecerem. Deixaram tudo para trás e viam o mundo pela frente.


	3. Ron e Hermione  1

_Ron/Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>Seasons of Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Na primeira primavera na casa nova, Ron e Hermione gastavam horas conversando entre as flores do jardim. Eram de todas as cores, sendo as tulipas suas preferidas. Vermelhas como os cabelos dele, roxas como o vestido preferido dela, amarelas da cor da alegria de terem aquela casa só para si, sem ninguém para dizer que estava tarde e já era hora de dizer adeus.

A melhor coisa da nova casa é que eles nunca precisariam dizer adeus.

A segunda melhor coisa era o perfume de todas aquelas flores no jardim entrando pela janela, junto com a brisa do verão que se aproximava e trazia mais vontade de ficar deitado na grama lá fora.

**II**

No primeiro verão na casa nova, os dois tomavam sorvete sentados na varanda. As corujas chegavam carregando convites para passar as férias com os pais de Ron e de Hermione, em algum lugar de clima mais ameno, com mais vento e talvez um mar. Mas os dois negavam, dizendo que preferiam, nesse primeiro verão, ficar na casa nova. O sol batia na janela da cozinha e deixava tudo iluminado enquanto Hermione ensinava Ron a fazer um bolo e os dois acabavam no chão, o corpo dela, o corpo dele e calda de chocolate, muita calda.

Eram as melhores férias que já passaram.

**III**

No primeiro outono na casa nova, os dois ficavam olhando o jardim pela janela da sala, sentados no sofá macio, bebendo chá de frutas silvestres. Mesmo que não quisessem, tiveram que voltar ao trabalho, e ficar longe do aconchego do lar era mais difícil do que nunca. De segunda a sexta, desde a hora que partiam, suas únicas vontades eram a de voltar. Hermione esticava os pés por cima das pernas de Ron e, sem precisar pedir, recebia uma massagem caprichada enquanto conversavam sobre como foram seus dias. Não foram poucas as vezes em que ela adormeceu no sofá e acordou na cama, já no outro dia de manhã.

E estar cansada já não era tão ruim.

**IV**

No primeiro inverno na casa nova, Hermione conseguiu arrastar Ron para fazer um boneco de neve. Os dois modelaram o corpo e enfeitaram com um cachecol da Gryffindor que ainda tinham guardado. Depois que a neve começou a cair mais forte, correram para dentro de casa, abraçando-se na soleira da porta, reclamando do frio e rindo. Ron arrastou Hermione para frente da lareira e os dois ficaram sentados no tapete felpudo, jogando xadrez de bruxo e se perguntando se, se aquele inverno fosse para sempre, eles não precisariam sair de casa.

Mesmo que já soubessem que um era a nova casa do outro.


	4. Draco e Ginny 2

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>The Story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Começo<strong>

- Eu acredito em você.

Era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir. Aproximou seus lábios dela, cuidadoso como nunca tinha sido com outra, um carinho que ele dedicava a poucos. Ginny não reagiu, não correspondeu ou o afastou. Ela apenas deixou que o beijo de Draco a tocasse como uma brisa suave tocando sua pele no calor do verão.

**Meio**

- Não gosto de me esconder assim.

Draco também não. Odiava ter que aparatar dentro do apartamento dela, depois de mil confirmações de que ele poderia ir. Odiava aquele canto da cidade, muito movimentado, barulhento. Odiava o prédio trouxa e os cômodos pequenos. Mas deitou no colo de Ginny, acariciando seu abdômen, sem dizer nada. Ele tinha bons motivos para ficar.

**Fim.**

- Acho que esse é o melhor para nós dois.

E talvez fosse, mesmo. Astoria era uma boa pessoa e gostava muito dele. E Potter, sem dúvida, era louco por Ginny. O melhor era que eles parassem de se esconder, acabassem com aquela loucura, esquecessem aquele primeiro beijo depois da guerra e, finalmente, vivessem em paz.

Draco teve que esperar Ginny ir embora para começar a chorar.


	5. Neville e Hannah 1

_Neville/Hannah_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Neville nunca tinha reparado muito nela. O corpo inclinado para frente no balcão, as unhas longas piantadas de vermelho, a blusa branca, os cachos louros mal amarrados em um coque. Tudo em Hannah era novo. E era lindo.

"O que você vai querer?"

O que ele queria agora era um pouco de tempo e sossego. Talvez alguém para conversar, também.

**II**

Hannah sabia tudo sobre Neville. Sabia do amor por Herbologia ao medo do professor Snape. Sabia da história de seus pais e de como era a relação com sua avó. Hannah soube, por alguns amigos, o que Neville tinha feito em Hogwarts um ano antes. Ela tentou, de algum modo, sorrir para ele. Não conseguiu.

"Whisky de Fogo."

Mais um copo de whisky para mais um cliente que seu pai tinha deixado para que ela cuidasse.

**III**

Os outros clientes já tinham ido embora. Apenas uma mesa continuava ocupada, apenas uma vela acesa. Hannah se aproximou, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para Neville, que continuava com o mesmo copo de whisky, intacto. A noite ficava mais fria e mais triste a medida que os dois deixavam os fantasmas rondarem o bar, dançarem no escuro.

Era hora de acender a luz.

Hannah esticou sua mão por cima da mesa, esperando que Neville a segurasse.

E ele fez.


	6. Draco e Hermione 1

_Draco/Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>Costumes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Chance<strong>

- Olá, eu sou sua nova...

Hermione parou de falar quando viu com quem dividiria aquela sala pequena no Minsitério da Magia. Os cabelos louros platinados continuavam os mesmos da época da escola, assim como os olhos frios. Mas Draco parecia muito, _muito_mais cansado.

Ela não esperava ter que trabalhar com ele. Também não esperava que reencontrá-lo daquele jeito fosse fazer seu coração apertar um pouco. E não esperava que ele levantasse da sua cadeira, estendesse a mão e sorrisse para ela.

- Olá, Granger. - disse. - Espero que sejamos bons colegas, dessa vez.

Ela olhou para a mão estendida durante alguns segundos. Slytherin. Comensal da Morte. _"Como vai a sua marca negra, Malfoy?"_foi o que quis perguntar. Mas apertou a mão de Draco quando este estava prestes a abaixá-la.

Todos merecem uma segunda chance, afinal.

**O erro.**

- Vamos lá, Granger. É só um café!

Era só um café para ele, claro, mas para ela era quase uma traição. Não trair Ron - _era só um café_, mas trair tudo em que ela acreditou durante a escola. Ele era um Malfoy. Ele tinha aquela coisa no braço. _Ele era um deles_.

- Tudo bem. - Draco disse, sorrindo. - Eu vou sozinho.

Ele foi andando em direção a porta do escritório que dividiam, segurando sua pasta em uma mão e seu casaco na outra. Muito sério, altivo,_ importante_. Nem para os olhos dela ele lembrava o menino de pouca coragem de Hogwarts.

- Sabe, eu pensei que você fosse diferente. - ele disse, virando-se de repente. - Quer dizer, você é tão _aclamada_, todo mundo fala da sua inteligência e da sua bondade. Mas, claro, eu já devia saber que _não posso confiar no que os outros pensam_...

E saiu da sala.

Hermione suspirou fundo e desejou não se arrepender quando pegou seu casaco e foi atrás dele.

**Costumes**

Hermione já estava acostumada a ter Draco por perto.

Já se passavam três meses desde que os dois começaram a dividir a sala no Ministério da Magia. Todos os dias a morena chegava algum tempo depois dele, jogava seu casaco no encosto da cadeira e apanhava o Profeta Diário em cima da mesa. Draco, que só estava esperando que ela chegasse, levantava para pegar um café e perguntava se ela queria um também.

Eles trabalhavam quase sempre em silêncio, com um ou outro comentário sobre a manchete do dia. Descobriram que tinham o mesmo gosto para leitura, e logo já estavam trocando livros. Também gostavam de café forte, sem açúcar, e do barulho da chuva caindo enquanto trabalhavam.

No almoço, os dois se levantavam e iam para o mesmo restaurante. Sentavam na mesa perto da janela e conversavam sobre literatura e quadribol. Hermione riu quando soube que Draco torcia para o Harpies, mas não perguntou se ele achava Ginny uma boa jogadora.

Eles descobriram muito um sobre o outro na época. Hermione descobriu que Lucius tinha ido morar fora do país e, pela expressão triste nos olhos do louro, que Draco sentia falta do pai. Descobriu que Astoria tinha sono leve e que queria ter filhos logo, assim como Draco. Já ele descobriu que Hermione conhecia muitos autores interessantes, todos trouxas. Descobriu que ela tinha medo de altura e que colocava pimenta na comida.

(Ninguém sabia sobre os dois. Claro, Astoria e Ron sabiam que eles dividiam a mesma sala, mas não sabiam sobre o café, sobre os livros e sobre os resturantes. Não sabiam que uma vez, quando Hermione chegou no escritório depois de uma ventania intensa, Draco foi até ela e, delicadamente, tirou uma folha que estava presa em seus cabelos.)

E então, no final do expediente, depois de mais algumas horas de chuva e silêncio, eles apertavam as mãos e descobriam que não eram mais _Granger_ e _Malfoy_, mas sim Hermione e Draco.

Podiam se acostumar com isso.


	7. Draco e Ginny 3

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Children<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

Ginny nunca esperou que ele reagisse bem. Por isso mesmo ela resolveu esperar que ele crescesse, tivesse uma boa idade para entender que ela não estava substituindo o pai dele, que Harry continuaria com a família, que ela sempre seria sua mãe. James tinha quinze anos quando recebeu a notícia. Ele voou para cima de Draco, soqueando seu rosto. Draco não reagiu. James só parou quando estava cansado demais e aceitou o copo de água que o novo namorado da mamãe ofereceu.

**Albus**

Albus era muito calmo. Sua reação foi exatamente a que Ginny esperava: ele não disse nada. Olhou para Draco, balançou a cabeça em cumprimento e não disse nada. Albus foi o primeiro a aceitar ir morar com os dois mas, quando falou sobre isso, falou com Harry. Albus não falava nada. Albus não falou por meses. Não mandou cartas, não respondeu. Demorou uma estação inteira, um feriado e alguns jantares para que ele respondesse o "bom dia" de Draco e perguntasse se ele já havia tomado café.

**Lily**

Lily teve a pior crise de chora que Ginny e Draco jamais viram quando os dois contaram sobre o namoro. A menina subiu as escadas correndo, se trancou no quarto e, ainda assim, todos poderiam ouvir seus soluços. Não era uma reação esperada. Mas era muito mais esperada do que o que aconteceu no dia seguinte: ela foi morar com a mãe e Draco, sem reclamar, e logo no primeiro dia já falava com o loiro como se estivessem juntos desde sempre.

**Scorpius**

Scorpius ficou realmente muito triste quando soube. O que mais o entristecia era não saber para onde ir: consolar a mãe? Apoiar o pai? Tentar ficar amigo de Ginny? Ele dividiu seu tempo, calculou as necessidades e decidiu que ia viver uma semana com Draco e a outra com Astoria enquanto não estivesse em Hogwarts. Scorpius foi o único entre todos eles que não se importava em ter outra mãe. E "mãe" era a palavra que ele passou a usar para Ginny.


	8. Rolf e Luna 1

_Rolf/Luna_

* * *

><p><strong>Our type of love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Luna nunca teria prestado atenção nele se Rolf não estivesse a encarando há tanto tempo. O jovem usava terno e gravata pretos, camisa branca, muito ajustado, muito alinhado. Rolf era um exemplo de certinho, sem graça, mais um dentro do Ministério da Magia. Mas estava ali, parado, olhando para Luna com seus grandes olhos castanhos amendoados.

A garota devolveu o olhar, intrigada como sempre estava. Ele não parecia particularmente interessante, mas estava visivelmente interessado nela. Luna se aproximou um passo e, depois de olhar em volta para ter certeza de que ela não estava indo para qualquer outro lugar, ele foi a sua direção.

- Luna Lovegood? – ele perguntou, e a loira apenas acenou com a cabeça. – É você que pesquisa sobre os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado? Eu tenho aqui algumas fotos...

Foi então que Rolf descobriu o quanto ela ficava bonita quando seus olhos brilhavam.

**II**

Os dois começaram a pesquisar sobre animais fantásticos juntos. Não demorou para que ela descobrisse que Rolf era neto de Newt Scamander, escritor que ela admirava muito, mesmo que fosse um pouco limitado.

Rolf não era limitado

Ele gostava de estudar sobre animais raros, inclusive alguns sem propriedades mágicas, só pela beleza de nunca poder encontrar aquilo que se está procurando. Ele não tinha a esperança de encontrar um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado, mas tinha lido tudo que Luna escrevera sobre eles, e acreditava em sua existência assim como acreditava em tudo que Luna lhe contava.

Rolf não tinha evidências, mas gostava de acreditar em Luna. Gostava de viver no mundo dela.

E foi quando lhe contou isso, sentados juntos em um café londrino, que Luna levantou de seu lugar, foi até ele, inclinou-se e o beijou.

**III**

Luna descobriu sobre o mundo dele, também. Que ele não gostava de passar muito tempo em casa, porque tudo parecia bem mais emocionante lá fora. Que ele gostava de viajar e de estar com pessoas novas. Que ele estudou os livros do avô mais do que o próprio Newt e que, nas horas vagas, fazia desenhos de como imaginava que seriam os animais mágicos que nunca encontraram. Luna descobriu que estar com Rolf era como, todos os dias, descobrir a existência de uma nova criatura que ela nunca veria, mas que acreditaria mesmo que ninguém acreditasse.

- Quero que você viaje por todo o mundo comigo. – ela disse, rolando na cama.

- Quero procurar os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado com você, até achar. – ele respondeu.

Apenas os dois entenderiam o pedido de casamento implícito na conversa.


	9. Draco e Ginny 4

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>Our Parents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Lucius apenas não entendeu. Ela era ruiva, ela era magrela, ela não tinha classe, ela era traidora do próprio sangue. Lucius olhou inúmeras vezes para a nova nora tentando encontrar o que Draco havia visto nela, mas não encontrou. Ginny parecia muito sem graça se comparada a Pansy ou Astoria. Ginny não lhe chamava a atenção. Ele podia dizer, inclusive, que não gostava dela, por causa de seu sobrenome. Mas Lucius já estava fraco demais para contrariar alguém.

**II.**

Molly ficou assustada. Primeiro, porque tinha medo de Ginny se machucar: Ele era um Malfoy, afinal, rico, sangue-puro, nobre e arrogante. Era perigoso para ela. Depois, pelo que a família pensaria sobre esse relacionamento: sabia que Arthur não admitiria, que Ron ficaria furioso por causa de Harry, que Bill e Charlie odiariam o novo cunhado. Por último, teve medo de acabar gostando de Draco. Da sua cavalherice, seus modos à mesa, da delicadeza de sempre levar um presente em suas visitas e do modo com que ele tentava, constantemente, esquecer que os Weasleys eram traidores do sangue.

**III.**

Narcissa gostou de Ginny desde a primeira vez que a menina apareceu. Gostava dos cabelos ruivos e compridos caindo na testa e dos olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Gostava de imaginar seus netos todos louros, com sardas clarinhas no nariz. Gostava de como ela ouvia suas histórias e gostava de ver seu esforço em aprender a ser uma dama, mesmo que aquilo custasse um pouco de tempo e quase toda sua paciência. Mas o que Narcissa mais gostou em Ginny, desde sempre, foi como ela era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer Draco esboçar um sorriso depois da guerra.

**IV.**

Arthur não queria. Queria que Ginny continuasse com Harry, continuasse vindo a todos os almoços de domingo e jamais se afastasse de suas raízes. Queria sua menina obediente, centrada, queria que ela nunca tivesse olhado para o outro lado da cerca e encontrado Draco. Arthur queria que Ginny não se aproximasse de ninguém que levasse o sobrenome Malfoy. E mesmo quando ele passava gentilmente o açúcar para Draco na mesa do café da tarde, não conseguia perdoar a filha por coloca-lo dentro de casa.


	10. Draco e Ginny 5

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>O que eles não souberam<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Ginny não sabia mas, na noite em que ela foi levada à Câmara Secreta, Draco fechou os olhos, as cobertas em cima do rosto, e rezou baixinho para que nada acontecesse. Ginny não sabia, mas Draco achou o penteado dela no Baile de Inverno muito requintado. Ginny não sabia, mas Draco não entendia porque uma pessoa de cabelos tão sedosos e porte tão orgulhoso se interessaria por Harry. Ginny não sabia, mas Draco esteve ali o tempo todo.

**II.**

Draco não sabia, mas Ginny o invejou um pouco no dia em que se conheceram no Beco Diagonal. Draco não sabia, mas Ginny ficou imaginando o porquê de ele ir ao Baile de Inverno com uma cara de buldogue como Pansy Parkinson. Draco não sabia, mas Ginny não quis acreditar quando contaram à ela que ele tentara matar Dumbledore. Draco não sabia, mas Ginny sempre acreditou nele.

**III.**

Eles nunca souberam. Se soubessem, talvez tivessem deixado os preconceitos de lado, e talvez conversassem, e talvez virassem amigos. Depois, os dois se apresentariam para os amigos do outro, e quem sabe para a família, e quem sabe todos acabariam se dando bem. Talvez eles se apaixonassem e, depois de um encontro casula em Hogsmeade e de alguns whiskys de fogo, dariam um beijo sob a luz do luar. Mas Draco e Ginny nunca souberam.


	11. Draco e Ginny 6

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>O que não aconteceu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Se Ginny tivesse descidos as escadas, teria encontrado Draco chorando em silêncio, longe de seus colegas de casa, com medo de ser pego pelos novos professores. Se Ginny tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto que as olheiras dele aumentavam com o passar dos dias, e que ele ficava cada vez mais magro por não comer nada no café da manhã. Se Ginny ao menos tivesse olhado para o lado, teria conhecido Draco Malfoy como ele realmente era. Ginny não olhou.

**II.**

Se Draco tivesse escutado atentamente, ouviria os passos dela no corredor em suas rondas noturnas. Se ele tivesse aberto a porta, teria visto Ginny debruçada em cima de livros de feitiços proibidos, tentando encontrar um meio de acabar com a guerra de dentro da escola. Se Draco tivesse passado pelo corredor na hora em que devia estar passando, ele veria Ginny entrando na Sala Precisa e lá, quem sabe, eles se conheceriam. Draco não passou.

**III.**

Se eles tivessem prestado um pouco mais de atenção, talvez se eles se esforçassem mais, caso os dois tivessem aquele misto de vontade, coragem e sorte, Draco e Ginny poderiam ter sido amigos. Talvez eles se aproximassem e percebessem que as diferenças não eram tantas. Talvez pudessem gostar um do outro. Talvez Draco estivesse do lado certo na batalha final. Nunca aconteceu.


	12. Neville e Luna 1

_Neville/Luna_

* * *

><p><strong>Efêmero<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Começo<strong>

Começou logo depois da guerra. Os dois estavam um pouco sozinhos, um pouco despedaçados, um pouco abandonados. Foi no velório nos jardins de Hogwarts, onde o corpo de todos os guerreiros foram enterrados, que os dois deram as mãos pela primeira vez e se chamaram namorados. Era reconfortante. Era bom. Era divertido. Era como Luna e Neville.

**Meio**

Os dias passavam, viravam semanas de alguns beijos suaves e olhares de cumplicidade. Os dois andavam de mãos dadas enquanto observavam o lago e os outros alunos os observavam. As semanas viraram meses e ela conheceu Augusta, que não gostou de seu cabelo desarrumado mas adorou seu chá de hortelã. O Sr. Lovegood recebeu a todos com uma sopa gostosa no feriado de Natal, e os dois dormiram no mesmo quarto, sob as pinturas de Luna.

**Fim**

Acabou e nenhum dos dois soube explicar porque. Acabou como acaba o verão, como acaba o inverno, como as folhas param de secar quando o outono se vai. Acabou porque uma hora as flores param de crescer e o sentimento cresce e eles percebem que, talvez, não sejam namorados, sejam algo maior e melhor. Neville deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Luna e pediu para ela se cuidar antes de voltar para a Torre da Gryffindor. Nenhum dos dois pensou sobre isso.


	13. Ron e Lavender 1

_Ron/Lavender_

* * *

><p><strong>Do amor dela<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O que Ron gostava<strong>

Ron gostava dela. Ron gostava de como ela olhava para ele nos corredores, cumprimentava timidamente, baixava a cabeça começava a rir daquele jeito com as amigas. Ron gostava do seu jeito delicado, dos cabelos sempre bem cuidados, das unhas sempre pintadas, das roupas escolhidas a dedo. Gostava de como ela parecia ter paciência de cuidar de tudo mas, acima de tudo, gostava de como Lavender cuidava de si mesma.

**O que Ron gostou**

Ron gostou de terem sido namorados. Gostou de como ela o beijou da primeira vez e gostou do gosto nos lábios dela em todas as vezes. Ron gostou de ser mimado, gostou da atenção que ela lhe dava, Ron chegou a gostar do apelido que ela lhe deu. Ron gostou de como Lavender segurou sua mão enquanto os dois andavam nos corredores, mostrando para todos que ela tinha orgulho de tê-lo como namorado.

**O que fez falta**

Ron acabou sentindo falta. Sentiu falta de como seria namorá-la sem complicações, de como seria se Hermione não estivesse entranhada em cada célula do seu coração. Ron sentiu falta de como teria sido ficar para sempre com alguém que encontrava toda a felicidade do mundo só de estar com ele. Ron sentiu falta de Lavender quando ela morreu e por pouco não ficou arrependido. Ron sentiu falta de tudo o que não aconteceu.


	14. Draco e Ginny 7

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>O não dito.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco<strong>

Nunca diria aquelas palavras. Por mais que, às vezes, depois que eles terminavam e Ginny ficava deitada ao seu lado, a respiração baixa, as três palavras andassem pela sua língua e quase pulassem da sua boca. Draco não diria por que nunca se imaginara dizendo isso antes da ruiva aparecer. Draco não estava preparado. Nem para aquelas palavra, nem para aquele. Aquele.

**Ginny**

Nunca diria aquelas palavras. Mesmo que, quando os dois se encontravam escondidos em restaurantes trouxas pouco famosos, onde a luz era pouca e a música era alta, ela quisesse sussurrar as três palavras no ouvido dele enquanto dançavam lentamente. Ginny sentia que era proibido dizer por que, se dissesse, seria oficial. Se dissesse, não teria volta. Ginny seria de Draco no momento em que aquelas palavras saíssem da sua boca.

**Silêncio**

Eles nunca chegaram a dizer. Mesmo que estivesse ali, nos olhos brilhando, nos bilhetes rabiscados às escondidas, nas mãos se encontrando sob a mesa, nos lábios se tocando com urgência, na música alta do restaurante trouxa e na respiração lenta depois que eles terminavam. Mesmo que cada parede em que se encostavam, cada lençol que usavam pudesse dizer por eles. Nenhum dos dois nunca disse "eu te amo".


	15. Remus e Tonks 1

_Remus/Tonks_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conhecendo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Os olhos<strong>

Foram a primeira coisa que Remus viu em Tonks. Ela tinha os cabelos azuis como o céu e o sorriso marcado pelo batom vermelho, mas os olhos dela eram o que havia de principal em seu rosto. Porque eram brilhantes, curiosos, grandes. Porque mostravam o quanto ela era encantadora, o quanto queria se divertir. Mas, especialmente, porque eles não desgrudaram de Remus nem por um segundo.

**Os cabelos**

Foram a primeira coisa que Tonks viu em Remus. Ele tinha cicatrizes no rosto e no pescoço, grandes e visíveis. Tinha também olhos cansados de quem lutou demais. Mas o cabelo de Remus era o que chamava sua atenção: era louro escuro, mal penteado, sem cuidados. Os cabelos de alguém que não se importava em ter ou não cabelos. Tonks ficou imaginando como seria acariciá-los até Remus dormir e, quem sabe, descansar.

**O dia**

Era um dia bonito, daqueles em que o sol quente do dia deu lugar a uma bela lua crescente cercada de estrelas. Sirius havia chamado Remus, a prima e mais alguns amigos para encontrá-lo na casa que pertencera aos seus pais. Todos bebiam, comiam e conversavam, como se a guerra não se armasse lá fora. A casa estava alegre como nunca, o rádio estava ligado. Mas Remus só viu Tonks, e Tons só viu Remus.


	16. Draco e Pansy 1

_Draco/Pansy_

* * *

><p><strong>The way you make me feel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Pansy o amava. O tipo de amor que só se tem quando se vê o menino de bochechas rosadas trocar de voz, quando se vê a barba crescer, quando se vê o menino que era arrogante deitar a cabeça em seu colo e chorar e te contar e dizer que não queria fazer aquilo, que estava fazendo aquilo pelos pais, que ele nunca, nunca nessa vida queria matar alguém. Pansy o amava e acalmou Draco até que ele dormisse na noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

**II**

Draco a amava. O tipo de amor que só se tem quando se vê a menina de cabelos presos em trancinhas ficar a cada ano mais bonita, as curvas mais acentuadas, a voz mais cheia de si. O tipo de amor que só se tem quando você olha para alguém e sabe que pode contar tudo, que pode desabar e que ela nunca vai contar para ninguém e que ela sempre vai confiar em você. Draco a amava e dormiu abraçado com ela na noite em que Dumbledore morreu.

**III**

Eles se amavam. O tipo de amor de quem cresce junto e acaba se acostumando. O amor que Blaise, Astoria, qualquer um nunca entenderia. Draco e Pansy se amavam e amavam tanto, tanto, que Draco deixou que ela fosse feliz com outra pessoa e Pansy só o deixou quando soube que ele poderia ser feliz com a esposa. Eles se amavam tanto que, quando fechavam os olhos à noite, pensavam se o outro estava bem. Sempre estava.


	17. Sirius e Remus 1

_Sirius/Remus_

* * *

><p><strong>Do que Remus gostava em Sirius.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Os olhos<strong>

Os olhos de Sirius eram negros como o céu em noite de lua cheia, quando as estrelas se escondem do brilho da lua. Remus olhava para eles e sentia-se perdido, pensando até onde eles o levariam. Mesmo quando Sirius estava triste, seus olhos não deixavam transparecer. Como um verdadeiro Black, ele não deixava que seus olhos fossem as janelas da alma. Por isso Remus gostava tanto deles: eles nunca entregariam Sirius.

**As mãos**

As mãos de Sirius eram grandes, fortes, as veias marcadas fazendo uma trilha que chegava às articulações. Remus poderia gastar horas acompanhando com seus próprios dedos aquele caminho, até chegar às unhas roídas e repreender Sirius por isso. Apesar das aparências, suas mãos eram macias, mãos de quem foi criado em uma família rica e não precisou fazer nada quando criança. Por isso Remus gostava tanto delas: elas eram exatamente como Sirius.

**A risada**

A risada de Sirius fazia jus a sua forma animaga. Era sempre alta, espalhafatosa, sempre chamava a atenção no meio do corredor e gerava detenções durante as aulas. Remus seria capaz de reconhecer a risada de Sirius a milhões de quilômetros de distância, e seria capaz de vê-lo jogar a cabeça para trás, os dentes brilhantes, a expressão de satisfação. Por isso Remus gostava tanto dela: era naquela risada que ele sabia o quanto Sirius era feliz.


	18. Draco e Ginny 8

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>What she did<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Ela percebeu que Draco estava chegando tarde. Primeiro, quinze minutos e, então, meia hora. Cresceu para uma hora mais tarde a cada dia. Uma hora a menos com a esposa. Uma hora a mais com outra. Ele chegava cansado em casa, não falava mais sobre o trabalho, não falava mais sobre nada. Astoria ainda não sabia quem era, ainda não sabia de onde era, mas já odiava Ginny com todas as suas forças.

**II.**

Ela descobriu sobre Ginny. Não entendeu por que ela tinha que ser pobre. Não entendeu por que ser uma mulher casada. Não entendeu, especialmente, por que ela tinha que ser uma ruiva. Astoria procurava em Ginny tudo que não havia nela e não encontrava. Ela sempre se considerou o suficiente e, então, já não se considerava mais nada. Era assustador. Astoria já não só odiava Ginny, mas a invejava. Queria ser aquela que tinha o coração de Draco – mas só tinha sua presença vazia depois da meia-noite.

**III.**

Ela viu que a hora da partida havia chegado. Astoria comprou malas novas, pegou Scorpius no colo e desaparatou. Draco poderia vê-lo quando quisesse. Draco poderia ver Ginny quando quisesse, também. Ela não seria mais parte do jogo. Não apenas doía demais: era ridículo. Um jogo de pessoas fracas e tristes que ela não queria jogar. Astoria acabou perdoando Ginny. E Draco. E perdoando a si mesma por não ser aquilo que ele queria.


	19. Draco e Ginny 9

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>What he did<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Harry percebeu a distância dela. Ginny não tinha um horário fixo para trabalhar, então ele nunca perceberia quando ela chegasse tarde. Mas notou a distância. Notou que algo estava errado nos olhos dela. Notou que Ginny não parecia estar com ele mesmo quando dividiam a cama. Seus olhos estavam sempre virados para outro lado, sempre procurando outra pessoa. Harry odiou profundamente Draco sem saber que era ele quem estava do outro lado.

**II.**

Harry descobriu que era Draco. E, de primeira, não sabia o que pensar. Queria pensar em Draco como alguém para matar, um ex-Comensal, o garoto que ia amaldiçoar Dumbledore se Snape não tivesse feito isso antes. Harry queria piorar todos os deslizes dele e fingir que Draco nunca teve nenhuma qualidade. Mas ele confiava em Ginny. E, se Ginny achava que tinha algo bom em Draco, Harry acreditava. Ele chorou durante várias noites até se convencer disso.

**II.**

Harry viu que ela estava indo embora. E se despediu, com carinho, fingindo que doía menos do que realmente doía. Os dois dividiram a guarda dos filhos. Harry deixou Ginny com os três, dando um beijo em cada um e um último nela. Foi embora tentando não pensar em como sua vida tinha, mais uma vez, deixado de ser perfeita e se transformado no inferno.


	20. Draco e Astoria 1

_Draco/Astoria_

* * *

><p><strong>O começo<strong>

**I.**

Draco conheceu Astoria ainda em Hogwarts, mas não se importou muito com ela. Sabia de poucas coisas: sabia do seu amor por música clássica e de como gostava de arrumar o cabelo em coques baixos, enfeitados por laços. Ele só sabia o que todos sabiam sobre Astoria.

Ela passava pelo corredor e o cumprimentava, acenando rapidamente, com livros nas mãos e as amigas ao lado. A menina nunca parecia se importar muito com ele, mas pedia ajuda em alguns trabalhos difíceis. Era um começo.

**II.**

Poucos amigos de Hogwarts ainda falavam com ele. Era estranho quando encontrava com algum, casualmente, no Beco Diagonal. Ninguém parecia querer falar sobre aquele tempo. Era distante. E era doloroso.

Mas Draco estava folheando alguns exemplares novos na Floreios e Borrões quando ouviu a voz dela, surpresa, animada.

"Malfoy!"

Astoria entrou na loja para cumprimentá-lo com um abraço rápido. "Há quanto tempo nós não nos vemos!"

Sem nenhum constrangimento. Sem nenhuma lembrança ruim. Os dois foram juntos tomar um sorvete e conversaram sobre suas vidas depois de Hogwarts.

**III.**

"Eu gosto de você."

Astoria se surpreendeu com a declaração repentina e sorriu para Draco, seus olhos brilhando. Os dois pararam de andar pela praça onde famílias trouxas levavam suas crianças para brincar. O sol já estava se pondo e já era hora de ir para casa.

Mas ela ignorou a hora, o tempo, as famílias, as crianças, ignorou até o que Draco iria pensar. Ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o de leve nos lábios. Draco não se moveu, deixando-se beijar.

Quando Astoria voltou a pôr os pés no chão, o garoto estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou. Os dois voltaram a andar em direção ao pôr-do-sol.


	21. Draco e Ginny 10

Draco/Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>She's not You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Astoria tinha cabelos lindos. Longos, pretos, brilhantes. Olhos azuis que pareciam jóias preciosas. Suas pernas eram longas e a pele era bem cuidada. Ela tinha uma postura invejável e uma elegância que chamava atenção. Astoria não usava tanta maquiagem quanto as meninas do seu círculo social porque ela não precisava de artifícios para ser bonita. Draco suspirava inconformado quando percebia que ela era perfeita.

Por que não ela?

**II.**

Astoria era apaixonada por Draco e não escondia isso de ninguém. Mesmo que, em frente aos outros, não fosse carinhosa ou romântica, o brilho em seus olhos não deixava mentir: amava Draco mais do que amava a si mesma. Além disso, ela era mais inteligente que qualquer outro aluno do curso de medibruxos e sabia ser independente. Draco reconhecia nela todas as características que ele amaria em uma pessoa.

Então, por que Ginny?

**III.**

Ginny não era uma escultura moldada pelas mãos divinas, claro. Também não era a mais bonita ou a mais inteligente. Ginny não o amava mais do que amava a si mesma e, Draco arriscava a dizer, ela não o amava. Talvez ela só gostasse bastante dele. Talvez ela nunca fosse dizer sim ao seu pedido de casamento. Mas Draco sabia que teria que ser com ela.

Ele não se impressionou quando ela disse não.


	22. George e Angelina 1

_George/Angelina_

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Quando George conheceu Angelina – não no primeiro ano, quando eles se viram pela primeira vez, mas no quarto, quando Fred se apaixonou por ela – não pensou, em nenhum momento, em se aproximar. Porque aquela era a garota de Fred e ele jamais impediria o caminho dele Não por medo, não apenas por respeito, mas porque queria que Fred fosse feliz. Desejava mais a felicidade dele do que a sua própria. Eles eram, afinal, a extensão um do outro, e se um estivesse feliz o outro estaria também.

**II.**

George se sentia afogado em culpa e desejo enquanto sua língua passava por ente os lábios de Angelina e ela emaranhava os dedos em seus cabelos ruivos, na noite em que os dois se encontraram sem querer no Caldeirão Furado e beberam demais relembrando os tempos que passaram juntos de Fred na escola. Horas mais tarde, deitado na cama dela, eles voltaram ao assunto e acabaram dormindo juntos, abraçados, um secando as lágrimas do outro.

**III.**

Ele pensou várias vezes se não era errado e sabia que Angelina também vivia pensando nisso. Mas os encontros se tornaram freqüentes, os beijos se tornaram mais íntimos e, de repente, George já não sabia como vier sem ela. Angelina era uma lembrança constante de Fred, carregada de beleza, de amor, de felicidade e de culpa. Por muito tempo, George não soube se conseguiria viver assim.

Até ela lhe lembrar que um era a extensão do outro. E que, se um estivesse feliz, o outro estaria também.


	23. Daco e Ginny 11

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>He's not you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Era para ser Harry. Harry não era o garoto mais bonito, nem o mais inteligente, mas era especial. Harry era um herói, um homem que sempre pensaria nos outros antes de pensar em si mesmo, um homem que sacrificaria sua vida. Ele era a pessoa que protegeria Ginny antes de pensar na própria segurança, até o último dia de suas vidas. Harry era o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um iria querer se casar. Ginny o olhava dormindo no domingo de manhã, iluminado pela luz do sol, e faltava coragem de ir embora.

**II.**

Era para ser Harry. Mais do que "o que sobreviveu": "o que lutou". Harry jamais desistiria dela. Ele não desistia de nada. Sempre ia até o fim, com seu sorriso meigo, suas mãos carinhosas, o jeito como tratava os amigos, os filhos e o jeito como cuidava e amava Ginny. Era difícil olhar para ele e dizer "não". Era difícil vê-lo dar um beijo de boa noite em cada uma das crianças e, depois, rejeitar o que estava guardado para si. Era impossível ir embora.

**III.**

Draco demorou muito para começar a pensar nela de verdade, e mais tempo ainda para dizer que sentia algo mais forte, algo que ia além do desejo e d vontade de pular a linha das regras. Draco não demonstrava sentimentos e não queria ter uma família grande. Draco queria apenas passar a tarde toda deitado na cama, em silêncio, tentando se redimir de tudo o que fez no passado. Era para ser Harry.

E Ginny não conseguia explicar por que, no fim das contas, escolheu Draco.


	24. Draco e Ginny 12

_Draco/Ginny_

* * *

><p><strong>Manias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dançar<strong>

Ginny gostava muito de dançar. Ás vezes ela, inconscientemente, começava a se balançar ao som de alguma música que tocava apenas em sua mente e, quando percebia, todos em volta estavam olhando. Isso aconteceu algumas vezes no Salão Principal. Draco a viu dançar ao som do nada e, primeiro, pensou que ela era maluca. Depois, pensou que era linda. E, por fim, quis ser a música em sua mente.

**Cantar**

Draco cantarolava sem parar quando estava sozinho. As únicas pessoas que já haviam ouvido eram seus pais, que só descobriram por acaso, e talvez Dobby. Mas Draco tomava o cuidado de cantar baixinho suas músicas preferidas. Ele nunca considerou sua voz muito boa. Um dia, por acidente, na biblioteca, Ginny acabou escutando-o. Primeiro, ela pensou que aquela era uma música muito ruim. Depois, ela pensou que ele era maluco. E então, ficou com a música na cabeça por horas.

**Harmonia**

Draco e Ginny acabaram se conhecendo melhor, se encontrando algumas vezes, conversando amenidades, conversando coisas sérias. E, em pouco tempo, ele era a música que tocava na mente dela e ela era a dança exibida dos lábios dele. Ginny balançava suavemente enquanto Draco cantarolava e só os dois sabiam disso. Uma harmonia única.


	25. Marauder 1

_Marauders - Remus  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Os primeiros<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter<strong>

Ele foi o primeiro que realmente conversou com Remus. Não para falar de aulas, não para fazer piadas: a primeira conversa séria que Lupin teve em Hogwarts foi com Peter. Ele encontrou o colega na Sala Comunal, sentado de frente para a lareira, sentado com as pernas cruzadas como se estivesse meditando. Remus se aproximou, sentou ao seu lado e não disse nada. Então, Peter perguntou se ele também sentia saudades de casa. Remus mentiu que sim e os dois passaram horas conversando.

**James**

Ele foi o primeiro a descobrir que Remus era um lobisomem. Lupin escondia de todos com o maior cuidado que podia, fingindo uma doença grave, contagiosa nas crises, que o afastava da escola. Por isso, se surpreendeu quando viu James e os outros dois colegas de quarto abrindo a porta da enfermaria, na manhã após a última lua cheia daquele mês. James sentou ao seu lado e falou sobre o que sabia. Remus ficou quieto durante algum tempo e eles entenderam que era verdade. E então, James abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e disse que, agora, eles estavam juntos nessa.

**Sirius**

Ele foi o primeiro a falar de animagia. Remus arregalou os olhos, assustado, enquanto Sirius falava que seria muito legal se tivesse alguma forma de ele, James e Peter virarem animais para poderem passar as noites de lua cheia junto com Remus. Eles poderiam ajudar a acalmá-lo e, assim, os quatro dividiriam o peso. Ficaria mais leve para o lobisomem. Remus ficou quieto mas Sirius leu, na sua expressão, que ele sabia de alguma coisa. Não parou de importuná-lo até ele falar sobre a transfiguração. Sirius sorriu para os outros, piscou para Lupin e foi para a biblioteca.


End file.
